


Asphyxiated

by Ravenclaw_Black_Mamba



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Black_Mamba/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Black_Mamba
Summary: When Tony threatens to take Peter's suit, he expects some resistance. What he doesn't expect is for Peter to start hyperventilating and pass out, whimpering and begging to someone called Mr Benson. Tony doesn't know who that is, but if he hurt his little Spidey, then by god is Tony going to hurt them back.Warning!! multiple triggers including rape/sexual abuse, panic attacks, self harm/depressive thoughts and other similar triggers. Please read with caution!





	Asphyxiated

_After Civil War, Captain America and his side agree to turn themselves in if they can have a say in the Accords once they sign, and if Bucky is pardoned. Tony agrees instantly and, although things are strained to begin with, the team’s rapport wins through and they are all a family once more. The Avengers, especially Natasha, Bucky, Steve and Wanda, treat Peter as their little brother, and protect him as much as they can. A few months after that, Bruce Banner returned and resumed his role as scientist and medic for the team. He and Peter bond instantly over their shared love of science._

**_“If you’re nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it at all.”_ **

Peter stepped back from his mentor in shock. His breath quickened as the sentence ran through his head on repeat, growing louder and louder until it was all he heard.

_You’re nothing, Peter. Nothing but a disappointment. Nothing but a pathetic little whore. You think you can be a hero? You can’t even defend yourself from your own teacher, not even when he fucked you like the slut you are. **You’re disgusting, dirty, broken -**_

Peter gasped, trying frantically to draw in enough air to breathe. He clawed at his chest, desperately trying to stop the pain that was building in his lungs. He dimly noticed Mr Stark stepping closer to him in concern, but in his terror-induced panic, all he saw was his dreaded teacher Mr Benson, the one who had caused him so much torment, so much _pain._

“Hey, kiddo. It’s okay, it’s just me. I’m not gonna hurt you, you hear me? I’ve got you.” Tony started murmuring words of comfort to the shaking teen, but to no avail. Peter’s begging was replaced by hysterical sobs, tears coursing down his face whilst his shoulders rose and fell and his chest heaved.

“Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y warned Tony, “Peter is about to fall unconscious due to asphyxiation, I would advise that you seek medical help immediately, preferably from Dr Banner, as he is aware of Peter’s enhanced metabolism and so will be able to control doses of any medication with more accuracy.”

As the A.I. spoke the hyperventilating boy swayed on the spot and almost collapsed, stopped only by the arm Tony quickly shot out to support him. Tony spoke through the com mic in his suit.

“Whoever’s at the Tower right now, prep the med bay. Peter’s……. Peter needs help. _Fast._ ”

“It’s okay Tony, Clint’s notifying Bruce right now. Can he be moved?”

Tony nearly sobbed with relief at Steve’s calm voice.

“Y-yeah, he can. I’m bringing him in now. I’ll be there in ten.”

“Ok Tony. Just stay calm, yeah? Peter needs you to be calm.”

Tony blasted off with the limp teen in his arms and flew to the Tower. He noticed with concern that the boy was no longer moving.

_“Hang on Peter, I’ve got you kiddo.”_

_***_

When Steve first moved back into Stark Tower, the last thing he expected was to befriend Tony’s young intern, Peter. But befriend him he did. The teen was so damn lovable it was impossible not to adore his excited ramblings, his embarrassed whinges when Tony mothered him, his heartfelt comments that reminded you just _how_ unworthy the world was of his presence. So when Steve found out the irrepressible young man was the same person that stole his shield when Stark and he had their little _spat_ , he was understandably shocked. Like, “ _Tony Stark Spiderman is your_ intern _he’s just a kid OH MY GOD I COULD HAVE KILLED A KID WHEN HE WAS IN GERMANY TONY WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU **THINKING!?!”**_ kind of shocked. But once he’d gotten over that, he came to feel the same way about Peter as you would a kid brother.

He was _insanely_ protective of the young hero, even going so far as to turn up at Peter’s school after he found out some brat called Flash Thomson was bullying him. _No-one_ hurts his family. So when he walked in the front gates of the school and saw _his_ Peter _, his_ little brother, being pushed and shoved and taunted and beaten by some stuck up little _shit,_ the great Captain America saw red. He stalked up to the two adolescents, one smug and cruel, one resigned and hurt, and ripped the larger boy away.

“Mr C-captain America, sir!” the bully gabbled. “I-I was just chatting with my frie-“

“I don’t like bullies.” The cold, hard voice made the boy shut up quickly. “Now,” Steve continued, “You’re going to get up, apologise to Peter _immediately_ , fuck off and _never hurt my little brother again!_ ” His voice rose to furious roar, and Flash flinched.

“Yessir sorry sir.” He said quickly, then turned to Peter and said “I’m really really sorry!” He sped off instantly, not wanting to spend any more time around the livid Captain America. He looked like he was about to tear someone’s arm off, and his voice didn’t dissuade anyone of the notion.

But when Steve knelt at Peter’s side, is demeanour was completely different.

“Peter? Hey kiddo, it’s me. You okay?" The young man in question had his head bowed, hiding his face from the older hero’s questioning gaze.

“Please Pete? Come on buddy, can you look at me?” The Captain’s voice was soft and kind, and almost _beseeching_ the smaller hero to lift his head. The young man slowly turned his head to look at Steve, and the older man could have cried with relief.

“I’m sorry.”

Steve couldn’t believe the words coming out of Peter’s mouth.

“Peter, what the hell? You have absolu-”The teen cut him off.

“I’m sorry I’m so weak. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect myself. You must think I’m so _pathetic._ ”

“No. Peter, listen to me. You are not weak. There is no weakness in this. You were bullied by someone with more power than you, and there is no shame in that.” Steve tried to stress to Peter.

“But that’s the thing, he’s _not_ more powerful than me. My enhanced abilities mean that I could break his _spine_ with one punch. I-I didn’t want to hurt him or anyone else, so I let him hurt me. Don’t you understand? I. _Let._ Him! That’s what makes me weak.”

“No! No, no, no! Peter, that doesn’t make you weak, that makes you _strong._ You’re saying that you are willing to let go of your pride, of your dignity, just so that others aren’t harmed. That is _phenomenally_ strong! Stronger than I have ever been.”

Peter looked lost, and Steve’s heart broke a little at the forlorn look on the younger man’s face.

He decided that they had been on the school steps for too long, and rose to his feet, gently pulling Peter up with him.

“Come on kiddo,” he said, “Let’s go home.” And they did.

After that, Steve practically perfected the ‘helicopter parent’ thing. He was _constantly_ on the watch for anything that could pose a threat to his little Peter. The other Avengers noticed, but chose not to comment. After all, Steve could be _scary_ when he wanted to.

***

“…eve? Steve. STEVE!” Steve was pulled out of his reverie by the voice of Natasha Romanoff, better known as Black Widow.

He found his voice. “Yeah?”

“What’s going on? Clint just ran to the Med Bay like a man possessed, you’re spacing out and Tony and Peter are missing. Explain.”

Steve sighed resignedly.

“I don’t even know. Tony just called ahead to say that Peter was in a bad way, and that the Med Bay needed to be prepped for him. Other than that, I have no more info.”

“Who touched my маленький паук? They will regret that. Maybe I’ll pay someone a little visit tomorrow.” She vowed.

Steve smiled tiredly at the show of support.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that Nat.”

***

Tony barely breathed the entire journey to the tower. His heart pounded like drums in his head and all he could think of was the steadily cooling body of his young protégé.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, open the window in the Med Bay. I’m going to enter through there.”

“Yes boss,” the A.I replied.

Tony swooped in and landed in the Bay. Bruce was waiting there for him, and quickly directed him to place an unresponsive Peter on a bed. The medic checked his vitals using F.R.I.D.A.Y and cursed. He attached the boy to an oxygen mask. Tony sat down heavily on the chair next to the bed and buried his face in his hands, trying regulate his own breathing before he passed out.

“Tony, I know this is stressful for you but I need you to explain exactly what happened. Why is Peter unconscious?”

“I-I don’t know, I just confronted Peter about how he was being irresponsible, he went after some Vulture dude _by himself_ , and I told him to hand over his suit. He protested that he was nothing without the suit and…. I _may_ have overreacted. I said that…. If you’re nothing without the suit then you don’t deserve it at all. And he just…. _Stopped._ He started gasping and sobbing and pleading to someone called Mr Benson, I don’t know who that is, and he stopped breathing and I saw his eyes and I swear to god Bruce I’ve never been more terrified in my life. The-the pain I saw in them, fucking hell what has he experienced to _feel_ like that? And it scared me so _much_ Bruce I-I….”

“Hey, Tony, _breathe._ Peter’s okay now, he’s breathing. You need to calm down, okay? Otherwise you’ll end up just like him. You need to be strong for him. Can you do that?”

Tony shuddered as he drew in a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

Bruce looked visibly relieved. He adjusted the blanket draped over Peter’s small form.

“Good,” he replied. “Now, you need some rest. Go to bed, and you can come back first thing tomorrow okay? Okay.”

Tony went slightly limp at the thought of bed. When he thought about it, he was _exhausted._ It had been a very long day. Add that to the scare Peter had given him, it was about time he got some sleep.

“Goodnight Bruce.” He said. “And Peter? You better get well soon buddy, you hear me? Goodnight kiddo. I-I love you little one.” He whispered, afraid that if he said it out loud it wouldn’t be true. But it was.


End file.
